The Internet is a vast and expanding network of networks of computers and other devices linked together by various telecommunications media, enabling all of these computers and other devices to exchange and share data. Sites on the Internet provide information about a myriad of corporations and products, as well as educational, research and entertainment information and services.
While connecting a personal computer (PC) to the Internet is greatly beneficial, there are also associated dangers and risks. One well known risk is the threat of computer viruses such as worms that spread from computer to computer using e-mail. Another threat to computer and data safety is spyware and Trojans. Spyware is malicious code that covertly monitors actions taken on a PC, and reports those activities to an outside entity. For example, spyware can log and report all websites visited by a user, along with other personal data such as passwords, bank accounts, social security numbers, and so on.
Similarly, Trojans—also known as Trojan horses—are programs that appear legitimate, but perform some illicit activity when executed. It may be used to locate password information or make the system more vulnerable to future entry or simply destroy programs or data on the hard disk. A Trojan stays in the computer doing its damage or allowing somebody from a remote site to take control of the computer. Trojans often sneak in attached to a free game or other utility. There are also other kinds of unwanted software that may be harmful to the operation of a host machine.
What is needed is a comprehensive system to block unwanted software downloads and installations.